Titans South Christmas
by HazelFireSky
Summary: A long one-shot on Christmas for Titans south, down in Flordia, in the city of Silvermist.


Deck** the hall with lots of Titans! Falalalalalalalala!**

**Tis be the reason why I'm Writin' Falalalalalalalala**

**I am gonna drink hot cocoa in a cup! Falalalalalalalala**

**Then I'm never gonna give up! Falalalalalalalala!**

**(For those who have no idea who Titan south is, go look up my other stories. With the first and second season.)**

**(Prepare yourself for a long reading! :3) (Also, BalancedHex1232 and EnigmaThorn, your characters will be in the next chapter of Titans south 2)**

* * *

_Chistmas special_

**(Currently 2 days until Christmans Eve)**

The delicious smell of spices and sugar floated around the tower. The smell was mixed with ham and spiced apple pie. It was enough to draw the Titans out of their rooms and head to the kitchen,but they were too busy to go and figure out what Portal was whipping up in the kitchen. It was pretty quiet, only the soft scurrying of Checkers' paws somewhere off in the tower was heard. Thats exactly when Checkers appeared around the corner, his brown little head lifted up and looking around. A huge chocolate cookie was in in snout, given to him from Portal.

He quickly moved through the hallway, passing the others rooms. Finally he stopped by one of the huge gray doors and on the door, printed in big green letters, was 'Combustion.' A Welcome mat sat right in front of the door.

The Rat went over to the door and started scraping his little paws against the huge gray door. He waited for a while,but nothing happened. His owner must've been listening to music or something becuase he sure didn't get up and opened the door for him. Checkers huffed through his nose and went through his other entrance.

Underneath the welcome mat was a giant hole that Checkers had scratched open. The hole connected with another hole underneath Combustion's wooden bed, inside his room. Checkers quickly scrambled under the rug and through the tunnel, his head popping up on the other side of the tunnel.

He heaved himself out the hole and crawled into the bed, only to find that Combustion was nowhere in sight. Checkers snorted and sat down on his haunches to eat his cookies.

* * *

Little did Checkers knew, the six remaining members of Titans south had went out shopping. While Tigress had went out into town to go stretch her legs, even though she pretty much hated the winter weather. Thick snow was littered on the ground, some of it trailing into the store. It was actually pretty rare for it to snow in Flordia,but they didn't live towards the bottom of Florida. Silvermist city was somewhere upwards. Even then, it was weird to have such thick snow in Floridia,but no one had complained about it. Snow was a gift to have.

"Optic, what about this?" Lionix asked, pointing towards a new video game stacked on the shelf. It was called Zombie crasher. "You should get this for Portal, I'm sure he'll love it. Both of you guys play video games alot." Lionix pointed out for her. Optic really wasn't listening, she had been in her own little world as thoughts spread through her head.

"Optic!" Lionix growled, snapping her finger in front of her face. Optic jumped a little and looked at Lionix with a confused look "What?" she huffed lightly.

Lionix smirked "You were thinking about him, weren't you." She teased. Optic tensed up, blush spreading across her cheeks and she growled "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lionix chuckled a little,but didn't linger on the conversation. She just pointed towards the 40$ game, and smiled. Optic gasped and immediantly snatched the game off the shelf before anyone else could and stuffed it in her bag. Then Optic turned to Lionix and smiled widely "So, what are you going to get for Aero?"

Lionx just shrugged, looking away, commenting "Combustion needs presents too, Optic."

Optic huffed. Suddenly the_ Jingle bells_ song that was playing on the speakers turned to the song _Santa Baby._ Lionix groaned in irritation as the song came on and her attitude drooped. She started walking slowly towards the clothing aisle. Optic followed after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aero and Combustion was over somewhere in the clothes aisle. Aero looked over towards Combustion and huffed "Why are we here, Man?"

"Girls like clothes."

"Yeah,but not these girls! Optic likes video games. Spirit likes books. Lionix likes drawing. And Tigress...Well I'm not sure about her..." Aero trailed off, looking over at Combustion with a wodering look. Combustion shrugged and picked a random shirt off the wall. It was all red and had a pretty little penguin on it, with a pink bow in its head.

"Here, give this to Lionix anyway." Combustion said, handing him the shirt. Aero took the 3$ shirt and stuffed it into his shopping bag, which was already full of different presents for the others titans that were coming to visit. Combustion pulled a dark purple shirt off the wall. It had one star on it and the words beside it said 'Glowing brightly.'

Aero rolled his eyes and walked past Combustion to head somewhere else.

"Where are you going?" Combustion asked, following after him. Aero snorted, as if it wasn't obvious "I'm going to get the others a present they would like."

* * *

"Hey, Optic! Look at this!" Lionix almost squealed with joy. It was almost the hugest notbook that she had ever seen before. Optic looked at it boredly and shrugged, not able to share her team-mates excitement. Lionixpicked the notebook up,but her spirits dropped as she saw how much this notebook costed. 80$

She had enough money to buy it,but she had to buy stuff for other as well. Lionix sighed and put the notbook back on the shelf and walked away from it. Soon enough, something actually caught Optic's attention.

"Whoa! Look at that!" She cheered, rushing over to a picture that had been painted. The picture didn't seem anything special. It was simply a picture of a tall pale skinned creature with no eyes or mouth or nose. He was wearing somekind of black suit and their was tentacles sticking from his back.

"And what is that, exactly?" Lionix asked cautiously, staring at her strangely.

"This is Slender man." Optic said happily, stuffing the picture into her bag. Lionix scowled at the name and trudged over to her. The two of them began walking again, through the aisles. The aisles were filled with all sorts of different things and toys. They had stopped by the book aisle and had found Spirit sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. Her white hair was drawing attention from the other customers in the store,but she would only stare them down with her green eyes then turn back to her book. A bag was beside her, the bag filled with all sorts of different things.

Lionix looked at Optic, then the two kept on moving through the aisles again.

* * *

Tigress walked down the streets of the city quietly, snow falling onto her shoulders and head. She was dressed in a black coat, denim pants and dark blue boots. She had forgotten her hat in the tower, so she was technically freezing. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets and she kept her head down, trying to keep her head hidden from the people of Silvermist city.

She could actually tell that she was being watched. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

She looked up a bit, scanning the streets to look for danger,but found none. So instead, she looked behind herself. She saw nothing. _What is going on?_ She knew something was wrong.

Thats when she heard laughing. She knew immediantly that their was a gang out here, roaming the street. Looking for some helpless citizen to harass of steal from. She knew that she would have to spring into action, for she was a Titan now, not a Villain.

She came up to an alleyway and saw that there were 5 guys there. One of the guys, the tallest of them, had pinned down a girl to the wall. She looked around Lionix's age. He had her hands pinned down to her head and was whispering something in her ear. Tigress decided it was time to step in before things got drastic.

"Hey!" Tigress barked at them "Leave her alone!"

They freaked out for a second, thinking that it was the police,but when they saw it was only a fifteen year old girl standing in the entrance of the alleyway they just started to laugh. Thats exactly what Tigress wanted them to do, to underestamate her.

"I said, leave her alone!" Tigress yelled, walking over to them bravely. They didn't seem to like that and one of them actually charged at her. Tigress simply side stepped and tripped him, watching him fall face flat into the thick snow. She turned to the others and smiled innocently.

Another one of them charged at her. Tigress, tired of the snow and cold, thought it was time to get this over with already. In the blink of an eye, Tigress morphed into a Tiger and roared at them, showing her large teeth.

That instantly sent them running and scrambling away. Tigress smirked in her tiger form and turned back into a human, walking over to the girl that the gang leader had left there. The girl had slid down the alley wall and was now crying her eyes out as Tigress just watched with emotionless eyes. She didn't know how to deal with crying.

"Um...excuse me?" Tigress asked quietly. The girl had short black hair that was pulled into a bun. She was unusally pale with pink cheeks. She was wearing a blue-green shirt with a blue scarf on. She had three piercing, two on her ears and one on her eyebrow. She was also wearing denim jeans. She also seemed to be wearing hearing aids. It was kinda an unusual thing to wear in this weather,but can you ever expect snow in Flordia.

The girl's head shot up to reveal bright blue eyes flashing with fright. In lightning quick speed, she launched herself off the snow covered alleyway ground. In the same instant, a large rock flew towards Tigress. Tigress yelped and ducked out the way to avoid beng knocked out cold.

The girl had stumbled back and crashed back onto the alleyway ground, staring at her with fear.

"You bend the earth?" Tigress asked, looking at the girl curiously. She didn't respond verbally just nodded.

"Whats your name, girl?" Tigress asked, walking over to her to help her onto her feet. When the girl was on her feet she looked down at the ground, muttering.

"What was that?" Tigress scoffed, nudging the girl. The fourteen year old girl looked up at Tigress with an unsure look,but then she answered her question "My name, is Rosemary."

* * *

By the time Tigress had gotten the girl to stand up and take a ride with her to the Titan tower, everyone was already home and bustling about. No one had even paid attention to the girl's appearance,until Tigress had introduced her.

"Everyone, this is Rosemary. She doesn't have a place to stay for the Winter, so I was wondering if she could stay here." Tigress introduced her. Rosemary kept her head bent down, looking towards the ground to avoid eye-contact with any of the Titans.

"She isn't a villain, right?" Spirit asked. She was sitting on the couch, peeking over at them.

Optic just snorted at Spirit's question "Tigress is a good guy now, right Portal?" She asked, looking over to their busy leader who was trying to cook some apple pie. Optic snorted and nudged his shoulder a little making him look up at them, then over at Rosemary.

"Uh...Hi." He greeted, before going back to what he was cooking. Optic snorted and nudged his shoulder again "HEy, you need help with preparing the-"

"No thank you, Optic, You're are a terrible cook." Portal said bluntly. Optic chuckled a little and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Lionix had bounced her way over to Rosemary and smiled widely "Hello there!"

Rosemary shrank back a bit behind Tigress and stared at Lionix with scared blue eyes. Lionix just shrugged and walked pass them to head towards her room. Combustion was on the couch beside Spirit with the remote in his hand as he flipped past the channels for something interesting to watch.

Aero was floating about, gazing down at the others below him. He slowly floated down towards Rosemary and poked her, causing her to jump. "Whats you power, eh? Or did Tigress just pick up a random civilian?"

Rosemary didn't respond to his question just glanced over at Tigress for a bit of help. Tigress got the hint and stepped up to answer the question for her "She isn't much of a talker, and she isn't just a random civilian. She can bend the earth, isn't that right?"

Rosemary answered with a simply nod of her head.

Aero smiled and floated down to the ground, before asking a serious of questions about the hearing aid she had in her ear.

* * *

Later on that night, everyone had fell asleep. Portal had fell asleep on the couch, Optic had fell asleep beside the couch, her back leaning against the edge of it. Everyone else was sleeping in their rooms. Rosemary had tooked Tigress's bed while Tigress slept on a mat on the floor. Combustion was sleeping in his wooden bed, with Checkers on his chest.

Lionix was busy sleeping in her bean bag while Spirit had taken the bed.

Suddenly Lionix shot up from her sleep and looked around wildly, cold sweat running down her face as she checked the room over. Silently, she got up and went over to the window to peer outside. It was still snowing outside,but it was snowing lighter than this morning. She smiled to herself and drew a picture on the glass.

Without warning a pale face appeared in the window, a real face and Lionix jumped back yelping loudly. That's when Spirit leaped out of her sleep, glaring at Lionix and snorting.

"I s-saw a face i-in the window." Lionix stuttered, backing away from the window. Spirit peeked over at the window and groaned as she saw nothing,but the drawing on the window screen "Lionix, stop kidding and go to sleep." Spirit growled, turning back over to sleep. Lionix scowled at her and got closer to the window to get check.

Sure enough, there was nothing,but the simple drawing on the frosty window.

"Hi, there." A voice and an icy hand clamped down on Lionix's shoulder and she squeaked, jumping away from the window and back over to her bean bag. She peeked up from the bean bag to look at who had done that,but didn't fine anyone.

"Behind you..." A friendly voice said and Lionix spun around, her back pressing against the bean bag.

In front of her floated a boy with white-blue hair and huge baby blue eyes. He had paleish skin and was wearing this huge blue sweater with long baggy black pants and white sneakers. He chuckled at her reaction and floated above her head in a circle.

"Who the heck are you!?" Lionic hissed, drawing Spirits attention. Spirit glared at Lionix, not taking the time to glance above her, and growled "Go to sleep! Or I'll put you to sleep." then her green eyes glinted once to show she ment buisness.

Lionix chuckled uneasily and flopped down on the beanbag, pretending she was sleep with fake snoring. After a while she stopped fake snoring then looked up at the blue-white haired boy above her.

"Who are you?" Lionix whispered.

"Jack frost at your service, m'am! I'm 15 years old and the master of snow and fro-"

"That would explain all the snow here, correct?"

"Correct m'am!"

"Don't call me that, Call me Lionix. Or Emily."

"Okay...Lionix, I'm Jack frost."

"I know that already, frosty."

Jack chuckled a bit and circled through the air again before settling down and asking "Is it okay if I rest here? Theres these policemen after me, you see, for bringing snow to them and-"

"You're a good guy, right?"

"Uh-um yeah...I guess..."

"Well then, make yourself at home."

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**(Currently 1 day before Christmas eve.)**

"Morning everyone..." Aero yawned loudly as he made his way through the hall and to the main room. Everyone was in the main room this morning, along with Shadows and Twilight who were talking loudly. Aero chuckled,but then shivered violently at the unnoticed chill in the room "Hey, who turned on the AC?"

"No one, meet Jack frost." Lionix said happily, breaking away from her dispute with Optic and pointing up to the boy that was hovering above everyone. Aero raised an eyebrow and floated up to him, waving a hand "Hello there."

Jack frost smiled widely towards Aero and held out a hand for him to shake it,but as soon as Aero touched his hand he pulled back. "You're cold..." Aero said, worry in his look. Jack frost shook his head simple and smiled "That's just how I am...I mean...I am the bringer of winter."

"That would explain all the snow this year..." Aero said, grabbing onto Jack's cold hand and lowering him towards the floor. When the two landed, Portal looked up from his cooking and cheered "Wow, you actually got him to come down and meet the group...Well then, hello."

"Hi..." Jack said weakly, walking over to where Lionix was. He whispered something in her ear and Lionix gasped and punched his shoulder lightly before the two started laughing. Aero scowled at that and turned away from them, walking over to where Twilight and Shadows was emerged in deep conversation.

Lionix jumped over the couch and snatched the remote from Optic, who was watching animal planet, and changed it to the discovery channel. "Hey!" Optic shouted,but Lionix only hissed at her and turned back to the TV.

"Whatever I was just about to go anyway... Hey! Portal! Wanna go search the town?" She called.

"No! Ask Tigress and Rosemary or Combustion. I'm trying to cook some pie!"

Optic chuckled and went off to go ask Combustion if he'd join her. Jack had plopped down on the couch beside Lionix as she turned on the cartoon channel. He glanced at her quickly and smiled before turning back towards the TV screen. Without warning the alarm went off making not only Lionix jump,but also Reosemary who adjusted her hearing aid.

Portal sighed and stoppeed what he was doing, pulling off his gloves as he huffed "Duty calls, my fellow titans. Lets see, Optic, Combustion, Tigress and Rosemary come with me. Everyone else stay here and watch for any more villains, Ok?"

"Alright!" Lionix said, without her eyes moving from the computer screen.

* * *

The snowflakes had stopped falling, thanks to Jack frost, and the town was pretty quiet. The robber hadn't known he had pulled the silent trigger, right now he was to consumed on retrieving his goal. He had snuck into a college, as the looks of it,but everyone inside the town knew that it wasn't a normal college. It was a advanced learner college, for the more "Intellegent" students.

There was a lot of top secret stuff going on in the college, but right now the college was empty.

There was one room, full of futureistic looking computers and electronics, that is where our theif is heading. The theif had black hair that dropped to the bottom of his ears and blue eyes. He was pretty lean and looked pretty strong for a sixteen year old,but not too srtong. He was wearing a black hooded cloak with a long black sleeved shirt. There was a phoenix design over his heart. He had a pair of black gloves and black military boots with a silver utility belt and black tights.

"Where is it?" he grunted as he looked around the darkened college. A shadow moved pas him and he whipped around towards it, his darkened blue eyes staring wildly into the dark. "Hmpf, must be some high-tech security force or holograms..." he said to himself, continuing onward.

He paused for a split second, his ears perking for any signs of movement. A large shadow came crashing out the darkness and towards him, to pummel him to death.

"Too slow, Titan." He chuckled. He had already jumped into the air by the time the large tiger had tried to squash him. He landed on the tiger's back and grabbed onto it's ears, tugging at them. Tigress roared and swung it head, managing to knock him off her back.

He flew across the room and hit the side of the wall, wincing. He slowly slid down the wall and groaned,but looked up in time to see a rock flying straight towards him. He yelped and launched himself out of the way.

"What?" He whispered, glanicng towards the four figures that came out of the darkness. He instantly knew who all of them were and all their powers. Well he didn't know who the last figure was, the smallest one. The one with the short black hair and bright blue eyes. _Yes, she must be the one with the rock powers._ He thought.

He squeaked as another rock flew towards him,but he easily dodged it and jumped on top of the rock. He growled and launched himself into the air, throwing down smoke bombs to mask himself from being seen. When he landed he scrambled away to go and find the computer room quickly.

"Come on...Come on!" He said to himself as he raced through the long hallway and opened door by door. He could hear the titans behind him murmering about where he had went and what he was doing. Then he heard their footsteps behind him and he immediantly picked up his pace of trying to find what he was looking for.

Suddenly he found the room he was looking for and raced inside. He locked the room's door and raced over to the biggest computer, the computer sitting at the teacher's desk. Printed on the desk, was the huge words: Mrs. Walkers.

In a flurry of motion, he turned on the computer and plugged in the H-drive he was carrying in his pocket. Then, falling the orders he had, he quickly went through the folders that he was searching for. Then, to shorten the time legnth he had to find the files, the doorknob jiggled. He gulped and began looking for the file called "HM. Moon."

The doorknob jangled furiously, before the sound of banging came to the door. Finally he found the file and opened it, then pressed the download button.

"Come on!" He snarled, tapping his hand impatiently against the desk as the banging got louder. Finally the file was downloaded into the H-drive and he jumped out of his seat and sntached the H-drive from the computer, stuffing it in his pocket.

The door was gonna cave in at any moment now. He was starting to panic now and quickly held up his right hand up to the ceiling, which secretly held a grappling hook in it.

Then the door broke down and Optic burst in, with Tigrees beside her. Their eyes were flaring in anger,but when they saw that the room was empty they were puzzled. Thats when the noticed the hole on the top of the roof, big enough for a fat guy to fit into.

* * *

By the time they had gotten back, it was late afternoon and everyone at the tower was chilling and doing their own thing. Lionix and Jack were in the room, talking to each other and playing games.

Twilight and Shadows had went into the guest bedroom, where they had discovered Tigress's stuff. Of course, being the sneaky devils they were, they instantly began checking through her stuff without a second thought.

Combustion had went up to his room with his laptop, where he was playing a bunch of different internet games and watching videos on Youtube with Aero.

Spirit was posted in the living room the four other titans had came into the room. They looked pretty angry and kinda cold. Tigress had snow on her shoulders and Optic had snow splattered on the side of her face. Rosemary looked a little frightened while Portal was steaming.

Spirit didn't even had to say anything as Optic growled "Can you believe this girl? She thinks she could tackle me! ME! And get away with it! Shes lucky shes even alive right now!"

Tigress snarled back "You're lucky I didn't squash you under my weight! I was trying not to!"

"We-"

"Shut-up!" Portal shouted, shooing both of them out of the living room and down the hall way. Spirit just looked over at Rosemary, who had turned her hearing aid all the way down to avoid having to listen to the two bicker. Finally Spirit caught Rosemary's eye. They stared at each other for a second, Rosemary somehow not able to be persuaded under Spirit's mind-controlling gaze.

Spirit waved her arm so Rosemary could join her in reading books. It was quiet,but after a while a furious yell sounded from down the hall, drawing everyone's attention. Tigress was chasing, both, Twilight and Shadows out of her room, screaming. Both girls were chuckling as they headed to the basement to go to the training room.

* * *

Lionix chuckled at Jack as he spun in the air and created a snow bunny out of frost. He then handed it to Lionix,but as soon as she touched it, it melted. She looked worried, glancing up at Jack frost. He chuckled and made another one, letting it float above his hands gently. He then handed it to Lionix again,but this time he put his hands under hers to keep the bunny frozen.

Lionix smiled, at the bunny, which twirled around in her hand. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both of the teenagers froze. Jack quickly moved away from Lionix and floated up to the top of the room.

"Uh...come in..." Lionic coughed, looking at the door as it opened. Aero walked in nonchalantly, he was holding something behind his back. He glanced up at Jack and scowled. Jack returned the same look and huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Hi, Lionix." Aero said cautiously, sitting down on the bed beside her. Lionix smiled and nodded back, before looking away slowly. It was pretty awkward silence, until Aero kinda shoved the bag towards Lionix and chuckled "Uh-here..."

Lionix looked at him funny, then reached into the bag and pulled out a red shirt with a pretty little penguin on it with a pink bow. Lionix stared at it for a while before hugging it happily. "This is beautiful! Thank you Aero!" she squealed, then put it back in the bag. "Where did you get the shirt?" she asked.

"Uhm, When we were out Christmas shopping yesterday. I had bought one for you and Combustion had bought one for...well...I think it was for Spirit or something." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Lionix smiled, looking away as Aero looked her over.

"So, was that the only reason you came in here?" Lionix asked, almost whispering. Aero looked at her strangely as she turned to face Aero. She was blushing and her brown eyes were glittering happily. Aero's eyes widened as she knew what she meant and he leaned towards her.

**Plop!**

Aero yelped as snow had fell on him. He shook it off and turned to glare up towards Jack, who was whistling and looking around as if he didn't do anything. Lionix chuckled, which drew Aero's attention towards her. He was angry that she was laughing at her,but she looked so cute when she laughed. He couldn't stay mad at her.

"Aero! Lionix! Jack! We're putting up the christmas tree! Hope you guys have your decorations!" Combustion's voice sounded from down the steps. Aero floated up from the bed and smiled at Lionix widely, before flying out the room quickly.

When Aero had gone, Lionix glared up at Jack and huffed "Not cool, man. Not cool."

* * *

In the main room, everyone was gathered around a large tree, which was placed somewhat near the corner of the room. The tree was a pretty green,but the only thing that was missing was the decorations. All the decorations were on the floor around the tree, still in their cases. As soon as the rest of the titans had joined the group, they started reaching out the grab the decorations.

Portal had grabbed the candy canes and was busily opening them as Aero picked up the Christmas lights. Lionix and Shadows were putting up the gold,red,green and silver ornimates. Optic had grabbed the silver streamer-things and was being helped by Jack to throw them over the christmas tree. Tigress, and Rosemary was putting the Christmas star together. Spirit had went with Twilight to go get the radio, so they could listen to Christmas songs. Combustion was busy sneaking candy canes from Portal to eat.

When the tree had been finished and the star had been placed on top, there was only one thing left to do. Rosemary had suggested that each of the titans make a decoration to go on the tree. Herself had make a flower, made out of multicolored beads. Tigress had made a yellow star, made out of fabric and laminated.

Lionix had created a pair of yellow cat eyes, made out of wood while Aero had made a simple tornado, which he colored on green paper and laminated.

Twilight and Shadows had worked together to make a small card that said: Merry christmas, Santa baby.

Combustion had mustered up a candy cane apple. He had melted the candycanes and had shaped them into a apple. Spirit had created a mini book, with the title: The night before christmas.

Optic had made a paper cookie and had laminated it, as well. Finally, jack frost had simply made a paper crafter snow flake. Portal had decided not to do one, since he was tired out from baking and decorating the tree.

Everyone placed their decoration's on the tree and Portal plugged up the lights. The tree shined brightly, and so did the star. Thats when Lionix asked a question "Do you think Santa is real?"

Optic huffed "Obviously not."

",but Jack frost is real, how do you know if Santa isn't real?"

"Well-"

"Exactly."

Optic glared at Lionix, then a smile crossed her face and she started chuckling. Lionix looked at her with a worried look, then turned to the others for help. Portal chuckled and walked over to Optic, setting a hand on the laughing girl's shoulder.

"Lets get to bed everyone, tomorrow we'll bake cookies and drink hot cocoa. Alright?"

Lionix cheered and raced off down the hall with Jack frost flying after her and Spirit following. Aero stretched and floated out of the room, scratching his head tiredly. Combustion followed after the green haired boy, keeping quiet. Tigress looked at Twilight and Shadow with anger in her eyes. She was clearly still mad from earlier, when they had browsed through her things.

They smiled shyly and Tigress growled, before leading Rosemary towards the guest room. Rosemary glanced back at them and smiled, waving good-bye before she disappeared down the hall. Twilight and Shadows shrugged and crashed onto the couch, talking to each other about recent shows and such.

Optic stretched and gave Portal a kiss on the cheek, before heading off down the hallway. Portal was frozen in place as his eyes followed Optic out. "I saw that." Shadows said from behind him and he spun around to see both girls staring at him.

"Ooooooo, you like her." Twilight teased, her voice somewhat emotionless. Portal blushed and quickly teleported out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

**(Currently Christmas Eve)**

The next morning had been a sluggish morning. Shadow was up with Twilight, watching pretty little liars on the TV, they hadn't noticed as Jack, Optic and Lionix had creeped from their rooms and into the kitchen. They seemed to be looking for something, searching through the cabnets and oven,but they couldn't find a trace of food.

"Where do you think he has it?" Jack asked, scratching his head "It doesn't make sense..."

"Its probably in his room somewhere..." Lionix answered "Remeber, he has a freezer in there..."

Optic shook her head and waved a finger "Bad idea guys! You enter Portal's room, you die!" she warned, then she started chuckling. That earned strange looks from both Lionix and Jack as the two of them headed back into the hallway. Just as they left, Aero entered, he was scowling.

"Whats up?" Optic asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like Lionix hanging around with Jack." Aero grunted, crossing his arms angrily.

"You jelous!?" Optic teased, putting her hands on her hips and smirking widely. Aero looked shocked and whipped around towards her "WHAT!? ME! NEVER!"

"No need to yell, just teasing." Optic huffed, turning to Shadow and Twilight, who seemed hypnotized by the Tv. She turned invisible, smirking. Aero rolled his eyes and headed over to Shadow and Twilight as well. "Hey, wheres Portal?" he asked.

"He went to the store, to get ingredients for the cookies." Twilight answered, glancing at Aero then back at the TV. Suddenly Optic popped up in front of the girls, shouting "BOO!"

Twilight jumped,but Shadow gave a simply glance and told her to move out the way. Optic rolled her eyes and gladly stepped away from the TV. Just then, Combustion and Checkers came into the living room. Checkers was bobbing his head up and down while Combustion rubbed his back.

"What going on?" Combustion drawled, obviously tired.

"Whats got you so beat?" Optic asked, turning to look at him. He looked pretty much a mess, his silver hair ruffled and bags under his eyes. His eyes were technically bloodshot. Combustion looked over at Optic and groaned "Its Tigress, she kept me up last night screaming. I bet Rosemary had no sleep either." he plopped down on the couch, next to Shadow.

Just then Rosemary skipped in happily. Optic raised her eyebrow and chuckled "How did you sleep, Rosemary?"

"Good, after I turned down by hearing aid." Rosemary chuckled in reply "Tigress was nearly about to burst my eardrums..." she trailed as she saw Tigress walk from her room, lookin queit tired. Her brown hair was ruffled badly and her blue eyes were sagging. She yanwed and managed to smile "Morning, everyone." she said tiredly.

"Morning," Optic replied, then sighed "Does anyone wanna take a walk with me to the park?"

"I do!" Lionix screamed, running into the room and waving her hand wildly. Jack was floating beside her, like a guardian angel. Aero had came into the room also, saying that he would like to go. Shadow and Rosemary volunteered also, while Combustion and Tigress didn't reply. Aero stayed silent, he wasn't in the mood to be going anywhere that Jack was going.

"Okay then, everyone go get ready." Optic said. Shadow jumped over the couch to go grab her hair bush from down the hall while Rosemary followed. Lionix had claimed she was already, ready and Jack had no need to change.

* * *

When they had got to the park, it was pretty much over ran with teenagers and kids. Not the good, playful ones. The rough, bully, snow throwing ones.

"Now what do we do?" Rosemary asked warily, glancing towards Optic. Optic, and the others, were grinning evily as Shadow chuckled "We chase them out!"

Then the teen titans, besides Rosemary, charged forward. Lionix dropped onto all fours and turned her fingers into black claws. She charged across the park and scopped up snow with her claws, then flung them and a bunch of teenagers. The teenagers screeched at the sudden snow that pelted them and turned towards the person who did that.

They ducked behind a tree and started throwing snowballs back to her,but Jack had joined in to help and was plopping down snow from above their heads. They were scrambling, trying to get away from the rain of snow,but they couldn't.

Meanwhile Shadow had found a victim, an 19 year old boy with raven black hair and a orange scarf on. He had been tormenting some of the kids by stuffing snows down their coats and stuff. Then he laughed at them. He stopped laughing when a snow ball connected with the side of his face. He whipped around to see who did that,but only found kids doing their own thing.

"Who threw that?" He yelled.

"Me!" A voice said from behind him as snow hit his face again. He turned around, only to find more kids doing nothing. He started to get paranoid and growled "Who thre that!"

"Turn around..." A voice said from behind him. He spun around only to find a 16 year old kid standing right there. He immediantly started laughing "What are you, like 16? Please! What you gonna do, little girl?" he teased. Shadow scowled at him, a dark shadow was growing around her.

"I'm not 16, you fool, I'm 1138 years old." She growled, her eyes darkening and her bolnde-white hair flying and whipping around in anger. The 18 year old froze and his expression changed to fear as he stuttered "W-who are you?"

Shadow smirked and laughed darkly "I"M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

The 18 year old froze then he just fainted, slumping into the snow. Shadow's shadow disappear and she smiled happily as she skipped away.

Optic was disappearing and reappappearing in the most weird places, scary the living daylights out of kids and teenagers alike. Rosemary watched and chuckled at the sight of Teens and Kids running away. She smirked as Optic tried to scare her, by popping up beside her,but she had failed to do so.

Now the park was almost empty, besides the many snowmans that had been made and the one figure crouched down in the snow. Lionix had paid no attention to the figure and attacked a nearby snowman, slashing at it and making it slump to the ground. She chuckled and charged at another one, plowing right through it. On the other side she was met with Optic, who jumped out at her. Lionix yelped and sliced out at her on accident, just then a hand grabbed hers causing it to stop.

She glared at the person beside her, that was covered by a hood. His blue eyes shone from under them though as he chuckled "Thats not a good choice, is it?"

Lionix snatched her hand back and glared at him and the others joined them. "Who are you!" Shadow growled, the shadows around her reappearing and flaring off of her body. The person's eyes sparkled and he chuckled "You may call me Rouge."

"Why dl you look so familiar?" Optic asked, leaning in closer towards Rouge. He backed away a comfortable range and shrugged, commenting "I'm known. Bet you heard of me..."

"No..." Rosemary said simply.

Rouge's eyes seemed to glimmer in realization as he glance towards Rosemary. He chuckled and looked down at her, chuckling "Would you, perhaps, happen to control earth?" he asked. Rosemary froze and stared up at Rouge which seemed to be forever before Jack coughed. Snapping out of their trance, Rosemary scowled at him and turned to Optic for help.

"You should scadadel, Mr." she threatened "We don't want any trouble now!"

Rouge huffed and simply began to walk away, giving Rosemary a long stare. When he was gone, everything seemed induced in a weird state of silence before Shadow suggested "Wanna go look at christmas lights in the city?"

Lionix perked up and nodded ethusiastically.

* * *

The five went into town, staring at the lights through the store windows. There were plently of pretty ones and they had even managed to point out a couple of odd ones. Such as lights that were wrapped into the sha\pe of a bird and this cute little snowman with a candycane as a nose.

Things had gotten a bit hilarious when one of those blow-up santa decorations, "attacked" Lionix. It had accidentally swayed into their path and Lionix had struck out and slashed at the Snowman angrily. She had then slashed a hole in it and air poured out. They were promptly chased away by the owner of the blow-up santa, while laughing their heads off.

Finally there spree had ended quickly though. They had walked by a familiar alleyway, only to meet a certain gang. They all seemed to notice Rosemary immediantly, and strod into the group's path. "What do we have here, boys? A group of girls and their Floating monkey."

Jack seemed offended by that and the winds began to blow harder, slapping against the guys face,but that didn't stop them. There was 5 of the gang members and 5 of the titans. It was easy to estimate who would win this battle.

"I suggest you move out of our way and high-tail your butss out of town, or will we have to MAKE you!" Optic growled, cracking her knuckles. The gang leader raised an eyebrow and laughed "I like you, girl, you got spunk. ,but spunk isn't enough to stop us!"

"How about this!" Rosemary growled, raising her hands above her hands. As soon as she did that, the ground underneath the gang members shifted and tilted, throwing them off balance. Lionix leaped up, determined to protect her peers, she lashed out at the leader. He cried out in pain and held his cheek, sitting on the snowy ground.

"Who are you?" he asked frantically. Optic snorted when Lionix drawed back. She had her hands at her hips as she chuckled "We are Titans south and if you don't mind, we'll be putting you under arrest now."

Shadow laughed evily and sent out shadow tentacles to hold them down as Rosemary managed to morph the earth into handcuffs. The earth handcuffs were placed around the 5 gang members, along with a single hoop to bind all of them together. Optic chuckled and wrapped her hands around Shadow's and Rosemary's shoulder "We should get home now, Portal is probably waiting for us."

* * *

At the tower, Portal, Twilight, Tigress, Spirit, Combustion and Aero had tried to make cookies. They had finally finished and the empty bowl was lying on the ground, on its side. Checkers was licking up its delicious batter as Portal put the cookies in the oven. He set the timer on it and turned to everyone else.

"Go take a bath, or a shower. Clean yourselves up." Portal said, wiping off the eggs on his hand. Tigress huffed and headed off to her room, followed by Combustion. Twilight had pretty much stayed out of most of the mess, so she was the least dirtiest,but she still had cookie dough smeared all over herself.

Spirit had really just read the ingredients and directions, then she had settled down to watch the making and chuckle. Aero had been floating above the choas and had been getting the ingredients. He had poured the flour in, causing a big puff to literally engulf the kitchen.

Soon after her instructed that, Optic had walked in with the others. They all looked beat and tired from running. All of them were covered in snow, except for Jack. Portal told them to do the same and wash up. Optic had asked to Portal if she could help him,but he polietly declined and let her go off to wash off.

Spirit sat down with the recipe book in her hands, reading some of the foods.

"Always reading, are we?" Portal asked, sweeping the flour up. Spirit sat down the cooking book and looked at him with an irritated look, before a smile made her way along her face. "Why are you always working?"

"Because I'm the leader and I have to do my best to, you know, help my family. Which is the team."

"Well I do think there has been someone that has gotten a little closer than just 'Family' "

Portal froze and gave Spirit a strange look, then he continued sweeping. Spirit sighed and jumped down from her seat, she walked over to Portal and snatched the broom away from him. "Listen, hard head, go to your room and take a bath, now!"

Portal seemed mad at first,but then he scoffed and headed off to take a shower. Spirit seemed satisfied and continued working and sweeping.

Up in Optic's room, the girls were there. They each had a towel wrapped around them and their hair was technically dripping from their prevous shower. The girls had took a shower in their room,but soon all of them gathered in Optic's room, all except Tigress and Spirit.

They were talking and discussing about stuff when suddenly there was a knock at the door, and there heads whipped around towards it. There was a pause before the door just slid open. There Aero, Combustion and Portal stood.

"Hi gu-"

"GET OUT!" the girls screamed and the boys noticed the scene they had fallen upon. At first they were frozen, blush falling upon their faces. Then Optic got up and stormed over to them, she grabbed hold of the door with the hand she was using not to hold up her towel, and slammed the gray sliding door, close.

There was a pause, then giggling fell across the room. Optic didn't see anything funny as to how the boys had just barged in and invaded their personal space without permission. "Does this look cute?" Shadow asked, standing up. She was wearing the shirt that Combustion had bought a the store. She had on some purple shorts with them.

The girls nodded and murmered in agreement as Optic went back to searching in their closet. Lionix had slipped on the red peguin shirt that Aero had gave her, along with some baggy red pants and house shoes.

"Thats pretty, Lionix." Twilight said in her usual emotionless tone. Lionix looked up at her and smiled "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know I think Aero has a thing for you." Twilight teased.

Lionix chuckled as Optic huffed "As if its not obvious enough,but he does seem to be jelous of that Jack frost guy."

"AM NOT!" An annoyed voice yelled from the other side of the door and all the girls turned towards it. Optic screamed "STOP EASEDROPPING YOU WEIRDOS!"

Then everything went silent and giggling went across the room.

Tigress came into the room, wearing a long blue dress. She raised an eyebrow at the girls and sat down near Rosemary. Rosemary had changed into this green baggy shirt with a pink rose on it and pink pants. Everyone had pretty much changed now, Twilight had changed into a simple black dress with a skull on it and long dark red pants. Optic had changed into a orange tank top with red pants.

"GIRLS, we gonna eat all the cookies with Spirit if you don't get down here!" Combustion's voice floated from downstairs. The girls only giggled.

* * *

Downstairs the cookies had came out and big mugs of hot chocolate had been placed near the plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. Spirit was busy sitting nearby the tree, eating her cookie and reading a book. She set the book down for a moment to sip at her hot cocoa before picking it back up and reading.

Portal was stuffing some presents under the tree. Aero was floating above everyone, staring down at people. He was chewing furiously at the cookies and drinking cookies. Combustion was busy watching the news about some guy who had snuck into a high-tech college and had stolen information about the moon.

"Hiya!" Lionix cheered as she skipped into the room, holding a bag of presents. The other girls followed her in, bags of presents also.

"What ya got there?" Jack asked, who was floating nearby Aero.

"Presents." Twilight replied flatly.

The girls went over and dumped some of the bags of presents under the tree. Then rushed the plate of cookies and hot chocolate.

When everyone had gotten their treats, they gathered around the tree and sat down. They began chatting amongst themselves when suddenly Shadow suggested "How about a story, guys?"

"Okay, anybody have any ideas?" Combustion asked, looking over the people. Then Aero raised his hand up and smiled widely "I have a story!" he said happily. Everyone turned towards the green-haired teenager as he set his cookie and hot chocolate down beside him and smiled.

"Whats it about?" Twilight asked, curiousity in her voice.

"I dunno, thats for me to come up with along the way." Aero smirked.

"Alright then, start." Portal said.

Aero paused for a second, as if thinking. He then faced towards everyone and chuckled "Okay, one upon a time-"

"Oh this 'ought to be wonderful." Tigress groaned, drinking her hot chocolate boredly.

Aero sent her a glare before continuing "Once upon a time, in a world covered with darkness and large trees that stretched high up, there was a fox. The fox was an unusual fox, he had large green eyes with ginger fur,but the only thing is. This fox could fly. He wanted to fly up high above the trees,but he was scared of what he might find...more darkness? Or would he find, light?"

"Well then, what did he do?" Jack asked from across the circle, causing Aero to raise an eyebrow then continue.

"Well, he had friends. Helpful friends. Continuing on." Aero snorted "The fox was still confused at what to do, should he go above the trees and risk discovering what was on the other side. His friends incouraged him to,but he was still unsure...of himself. What if he did find light, what would he do? Soon he started worrying himself even more, confused and blinded by a choice. His friends visited him everyday, telling him and encouraging him on what he should do. Soon, he built enough courage to actually fly above the trees."

"What did he find? Darkness and vultures? Blood painted skies? A world with endless night?" Optic huffed.

"You're a downer, Optic." Lionix chuckled.

"Anyway, what he found was light. A brand new world. A one with great rivers and valleys and all new foods! Can you guess the first thing he did?"

"Died?" Tigress snorted.

"No! He brought his friends to the new world. They played and played. Then some creature came along, this great huge lion. He thought he ruled everything and everyone. When he asked the fox to go get him something the fox simply ignored him and continued playing. The lion seemed slightly irritated and ordered him again,but the fox simply ignored him again. The lion seemed furious now and he chased the fox and his friends out of the new land. A while later it turned out the lion was bosing around some other animals. The animals had bent to his will and was fetching him things and doing things for him. The fox was mad, and decided to do something about it. He flew down to the lion and confronted him, telling him to leave the creatures alone. The lion scoffed and just wacked the Fox away."

"What happened next? Did the fox bite him? I would have!" Twilight growled.

"He did. He bit the lion right on his ear. The lion threw the fox off and many of the creatures fled for saftey as the fox stood for battle as the lion rose. The lion attacked the fox, throwing him off balance and pinning him down, getting ready to end him."

"What happened?" Optic asked.

"Something hit the side of the Lion's face and the Lion jumped off and faced the creature, only to find the Fox's friends. The fox and his friends stood up against the Lion, driving him back. Soon the other animals grew enough courage to help the fox, and together they drove the lion out of the new land."

"So, then what was next?" Tigress asked.

"Peace, of course. When the lion left everything was peaceful. The friends played happily, that is...until the Hawk came,but thats a story for another day."

"Aww come on!" Lionix whined. The others hadn't commented,but it was obvious they had enjoyed the story.

"So, who wants to go watch _Home alone_?" Portal asked, stretching as he stood.

"1st or 2nd?" Combustion asked.

"Both." Portal chuckled "I have them both of them up in my room."

"Can we have more hot cocoa?" Optic asked.

"Sure." Portal said, walking off down the hallway.

"I'll do the hot cocoa." Spirit said, getting up. Her eyes glowed green and small green bubbles encased the empty mugs and floated towards the kitchen. Everyone gathered around the couch, to watch a christmas movie. Aero had chosen to sit on the edge of the couch with Lionix. Then it was Optic, Jack, Shadow, Combustion,Twilight and Tigress and Rosemary had decided to lay on the floor. Tigress had turned into a tiger and Rosemary layed comfortably on her. Soon Spirit showed up, along with Portal. Portal popped in the movie as Spirit handed out the cocoa and layed down beside Tigress while Portal plopped down on the couch between Optic and Jack.

* * *

**(Christmas morning)**

The buzzing of Spirit's communicator was the only thing heard that morning as Titan south slept on peacefully in the morning. Lionx was leaning on Aero and Spirit, and Rosemary was snuggled up into Tigress. Spirit groggily picked up her communicator and said with a hoarse voice "Hello?"

"Spirit! Get up! Get up!" A muffled voice said from the other side of the communicator. Spirit leaped to her feet and gasped "What is it, beastboy?"

"Move your head away from the communicator and cover one of you ears." he said. Spirit nodded and managed to cover both her ears as Beastboy yelled loudly "HEY, WAKE UP!"

Everyone in the tower jerked awake and looked around confused as they heard Beastboy's voice. Portal looked over to Optic, who was sitting uncomfortably close. He rose slowly and walked over to Spirit's communicator lazily "What, beastboy?"

"WHAT WHAT!? ITS CHRISTMAS MORNING! ITS THE MORNING OF CHRISTMAS!" Beastboy shouted, flailing and waving his arms around angrily. Portal chuckled and looked in the background of the communicator to see Raven dressed in her usual purple cloak,but she had these bunny ears on her head. Raven seemed to be flying away from Starfire, who was holding up this cute little white dress. Portal chuckled again, and waved good bye to Beastboy, wishing him a merry christmas.

He turned to the two had not gotten up yet and scowled. "Lionix, Aero, up!" Portal shouted, jolting them awake. Lionix jumped up and looked around wildly, she looked towards she was leaning on and jumped away, rubbing her arm ,blushing and turned away, getting up. Aero watched her go over to the cristmas tree before following her.

"Come on guys! Everyone to the tree!" Shadow shouted, melting into the shadows. She reappeared in the tree's shadow, smiling happily. When everyone was gathered around the tre, they waited patiently for Portal to join them and sit down.

"Hey, I have a question. Wheres all the food!" Aero asked greedily.

"Oh, In my room. We'll eat later on, but for now lets open up some presents. Who is first!?"

"I know! How about Jake? He is the one who made it snow." Twilight suggested, looking over at the white-blue haired boy who was floating in the corner. He looked up at his name and floated down towards them, smiling happily "You guys got me a present?"

"We all worked together on it." Tigress informed.

Jack floated down to the presents and scanned the presents, looking over them for his name. He spotted his, it was wrapped in blue and white wrapping paper, with snowflakes decorating it.

He pulled it towards him and tore it open, then pulled out what was inside. A gold necklace with a silver snowflake on the end of it. He also pulled out a communicator, which he frowned at.

"Guys, as much as I would love to join the Titans, I already have a job I'm built to and thats spreading Winter to the world. If I was to step away from my job to help you guys, then I would be abandoning my duty..." he trailed off, looking at the others "You understand, correct?"

"Yes, Jake." Lionix said seriously, nodding.

"I will remeber you guys always and if you don't mind, I shall be going now."

"You're not staying?" Spirit asked, disappointed.

"No, duty calls." He said happily, hovering in the air. He chuckled and waved a good-bye before racing out of the room.

"Well, who is next?"

"ME!" Lionix shouted, grabbing a red and green present and ripping it open. She paused as she pulled out this golden dog from the box. "Whats this?" she asked, turning to everyone.

"Well, since you hate dogs. I built you a robot one, with Cyborg's help. It is loyal to you and will stand by your side. Go ahead and name him." Combustion said, smiling happily.

Lionix looked at the dog strangely and patted it on the head, hearing a faint echo. The dog looked up at her and barked, wagging its golden tail. It was covered in this strange fake golden fur, which resembled real fur and its eyes were blankly gray.

"Sunny, thats his name." Lionix said, cuddling the dog, who barked playfully. The dog was just a robot,but it seemed to really like Lionix. It almost looked exactly like a dog.

Lionix rose onto her feet, forgetting about the other presents, and started playing with the dog. She had never really like dogs. Dogs could usually smell cat on her and would attack her immediantly,but Sunny was different. He was a robot, who hadn't attacked,but played.

Combustion had gotten these weird gloves from Shadow. They were red and gold and each of them had a chinese dragon on them. He tried to light them on fire,but it turned out they were fire resistant. "Cool! Fire-gloves!" he said happily, punching at the air with his fists lit up. He had gotten Minecraft for his computer, from Optic.

Optic had gotten this huge fluffy bear teddy bear from Portal. She hag hugged it, trying to wrap her arms around its whole body,but it was too big. She had also gotten a phone from Lionix and a laptop from Combustion.

Twilight had gotten a new ipod from Optic. It also had a tones of songs on them, most of them dark and scary though.

Portal had gotten the game _portal 2_ from Optic and he had literally jumped with joy and raced over to the game system to play it. He had also gotten a huge Polar bear and some coffee from Optic.

Shadow had gotten a new cloak from Aero and Jake, and this weird cat hat from Lionix. She even had gotten a laptop from combustion. The weirdest thing though, was she had gotten this Slender man picture from Optic.

Tigress got this cute little fluffy tiger from Lionix, a friendship bracelet from Rosemary and a sweater from Aero, which said ''Daddy's little girl.'' Aero found that hilarious,but Tigress didn't and she nearly mauled him to death.

Rosemary had gotten a hoodie with a pretty rose on it, from Shadow and this huge, almost life sized, zebra from Tigress.

Spirit had gotten this necklace with a golden book hanging down on it from Portal. She had also gotten a book called _Good dog_ from Lionix, a book called _Holes_ from Combustion and a fluffy white pillow.

Aero had gotten a big bad of air-heads candy from Optic and a lightning bolt bracelet from Lionix. He had also gotten this hoodie from Combustion, which said ''keep your heads out of the clouds!''

Everyone was chatting happily and Aero was still trying to run away from Tigress, who was trying to bite him. He squealed as he ran away and Rosemary laughed as she watched. Optic parted from the group and headed over to Lionix, who had forgotten about her presents and was playing with Sunny, her robot-dog.

"Here." Optic said, holding out something. Lionix's eyes sparked with confusion for a moment as she took the large object from Optic. Then she nearly squealed with joy "The notebook at the store! You got the notebook! Optic! OHMYGAWD!" Lionix hugged her tightly and raced off to the others happily, who had moved to the couch to watch Adventure time.

Sunny looked at Optic for a moment, before racing after Lionix. Sunny stopped for a moment as Checkers crawled out from the kitchen. Checkers looked up at Sunny strangely and squeaked. Sunny barked at him, growling. Checkers didn't move,just gazed at the dog weirdly, then he squeaked loudly. Sunny nudged the Rat then raced off after Lionix again.

Optic stood over at the window, looking outside. She paused as she turned around and headed back to her friends and snuggled between Aero and Lionix, who was extremely close to each other. She noticed Portal was gone,but he soon showed back up in the kitchen, pots of food in his hand.

"Is that much food necissary?" Optic asked, looking away from Adventure time and over to Portal.

"The way Aero eats, yeah." Portal replied, chuckling.

Optic and the others laughed at that comment, all accept Aero. He was being pinned down by Tigress, who was laying near the couch and watching the TV.

* * *

_Christmas is the time of giving not getting and its best to give to your friends than to get nothing at all._

* * *

**_(Epiloge?...)_**

In a dark room, a single figure was sitting down at a table with its hands crossed. It seemed to be waiting for something patiently. Its ice cold, blue eyes searching the dark room. Suddenly another figure burst through the shadows and looked up at the man, chuckling "Sorry."

"Nothing is funny, Rouge, do you have the information?" The figure asked. Rouge scoffed and nodded before growling "Wheres the dough?"

"Here, you worthless Robin-hood." The figure said impatiently, throwing a bag towards him. It spilled over and twently dollar bills flew out. Rouge hurried to pick it up before it fell on the ground and he stuffed it back in the bag. Rouge was about toi turn to leave,but was stopped as the figure snarled "I do believe you have my information, Rouge."

"Oh, sorry. Here." Rouge huffed, throwing the HDrive towards the figure. The figure caught it and stuffed it in his pockets, chuckling a little. "You may leave now, Rouge, you are no use of me."

Rouge looked at him weirdly, before slipping into the darkness. The figure's chuckle turned into a laugh as it siad "You pathetic little boy, you do not know of the information that you have provided to me! No one can stop me...No one...except the Titans, if they tried,but I'm sure I can swat them away as easy as flies. They are nothing, but bugs!"

* * *

**ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! 10,000 words! You serious! Like what!? My first one-shot and its like 3x longer than most of the chapters I write?! **

**Anyway, I would like a longer review for this monstrosity of a story... Like whaaat!? Can't belive I even wrote this! **

**So yeah, since its a long story, its gonna have lots of misspellings in it,but are you guys happy? No...oh well...sorry to dissapoint. Please review! I don't want to have only 6 reviews for a 10,000 almost 11,000 story...**

**Always misunderstood~Hazel**


End file.
